Pads or Tampons
by kumikoX3chan
Summary: Since Sasuke came back all the girls have boyfriends for the first time together. But that time of month is coming up & how are they going to deal with it if they have no idea what it is? So let’s watch the journey & see how it turns out!10 reviews update
1. Intro and Naruto & Hinata

**Time of Month**

**An-well we all know i don't own naruto but what is the point of saying it oh yea so i don't get sued. Also this story is for a friend of mine since she just got her first period.**

_**Summary- Since Sasuke came back all the girls (Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten) all have boyfriends for the first time together. But that time of month is coming up and how are the boys going to deal with it if they have no idea what it is. So let's watch the journey of the poor boys and their pms-ing girlfriends.**_

**Narrator's Point of View**

"Ahhhh I am all out of my stuff" screamed the four girls. They were all in their own homes with their boyfriends; Hinata at her apartment (I felt since she and Neji are older they should get

an apartment close to the estate or something), Tenten at her house, Ino at the flower shop, and Sakura at her/Sasuke's house (an-so what its gotta happen sometime). The boy rushed

(well in Shikamaru's case walked/dragged his feet T.T) into the restroom. To check what happened to their girlfriends in the restroom. Let us go to their homes and find out how their

situation turned happened.

**Hinata and Naruto her apartment**

Naruto was eating his delicious ramen that Hinata had made for him from scratch, and minding his own business when he heard Hinata scream. Naruto rushed into the bathroom to see his

girlfriend of a year and a half Hinata sitting on the toilet seat with her legs pulled up to her chest , and was crying. Naruto then went to his girlfriend trying to comfort her and asked, "Ne

Hinata-chan dijoubuka(sorry spelling anyways it means _are you okay?_) She just cried even more(an-what girls are emotional and ten to pms when they are on their periods I was.)She

then stopped crying rubbing the tears away and had a big smile on her face and asked Naruto, "Naruto can you get me a pack of tampons, pads, bananas, and crunchy peanut butter."

She had a bit of drool at the corner of her lips. So was pmsing sorta. The only problem was Naruto had no idea what the hell were tampons and pad as well as the rest of the boys.

_** Next Chapter(i am saving Sasuke and Sakura for last since they are my fav pairing)**_

"_**Shikamaru!!! Get in here you lazy bum and wake up!!" screamed Yamanaka Ino. Slowly getting up from his oh so wonderful nap and dreams, and muttering things like 'Troublesome women', 'You don't interrupt a man's sleep with your damn screaming.' And etc. "Did you Hear me Shikamaru get in here!?!?" screamed the blond banshee I mean girl (jk :D). **_

**Until Next Time and remember to do F.A.R.S so read it cuz I went through the trouble to make it up :D I also know it was short the more F.A.R.S I get the faster I will update and it will get better every chapter cuz I will try. F.A.R.S is at the bottom so read it please I beg you.**

** -Gothic Bunny-Chan **

**F.A.R.S**

**Favorite**

**Add to communities**

**Review**

**Subscribe**


	2. Ino and Tenten

**Sorry I haven't update in forever life is a drag lately, and do to the fact that I am lazy as hell. But now since I am done with finals I will be able to write more this summer. I wrote another story called; Time to Let Go please read and review it. Forgive me for the mistakes. So on with the disclaimer.**

**Sasori: Kumiko-chan doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters so you don't sue ok?**

**Kumiko: Arigoto Sasori-chan –hugs sasori and glares at fangirls saying sasori is mine-**

**Pads or Tampons**

**Chapter 2-Ino and Tenten**

"Shikamaru! Get in here you lazy ass and wake up!" screamed Yamanaka Ino. Slowly getting up from his oh so wonderful nap and dreams, and muttering something like 'Troublesome women', 'You don't interrupt a man's sleep with your goddamn screaming.' And etc. "Did you Hear me Shikamaru get in here!" screamed the blond banshee, I mean girl.

"What do damn want you troublesome girl?" he said lazily. "What I want is," she said softly and soothingly, "A PACK OF TAMPONS SO DAMN IT! YOU LAZY BASTERD GET ME SOME!" You could see the steam coming out of her ears her face red with rage. With her PMS-ing attitude she said calmly and sweetly, "I want the regular, it is the color yellow I prefer Tampax Pearl over Playtex Gentle glide got it? Did you write it down yet." He wrote it down having no idea what the hell it was. He slowly left muttering things like, 'what the heck is a troublesome tampon?' and 'What the hell does she need it for?' Well sadly for him Ino heard the things he muttered and gave him loud and demanding answer with a few questions, "WHAT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A TAMPON IS AND WHAT IT IS FOR? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE SOME SORT OF GENIUS!" But all her ranting went to waste because he wasn't there listening to her. He was already on his way to the market.

**In Tenten's master bedroom**

Neji heard screaming coming from the master bedroom in Tenten's home. He then stopped meditating and rushed upstairs. What he saw really scared him, his picture and the doll of him being stabbed with senbon, the doll was made by this sweet old lady at the festival.

**Flashback/Dream**

_It was the Sakura Viewing festival in Konoha_. _Neji and Tenten were walking down the main street of the festival. Tenten then saw a stall that made cut chibi like plush dolls, so she insisted that they HAD to make a doll of each other. The old lady complimented on how they were an adorable young couple. Tenten then told her, "Obaa-san could we get custom made dolls of each other?" The old lady thought Tenten and Neji were so adorable she pinched their cheeks and said, "Of course and for being such a kawaii (cute) couple I will give you one free, you only have to pay for one. That will be __2700. (an- that is about $27 and things in Japan tend to be more expensive.)_

Neji snapped out of his daydream/flashback to hear Tenten cursing this day and how she hated it with a passion. Scared, Neji walked up to her. Hesitating to tap her on the shoulder, he finally built up the courage to and asked her, "Tenten, is everything alright?"

"YOU THINK EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT? WELL DO YOU? I AM HERE CURSING AND STABBING A FRIGGIN' DOLL WITH SENBON AND YOU COME AND ASK IF EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Screamed Tenten. Neji being well himself, was "not" scared but on the inside he was cowering in fear. "Neji-chan I am sorry for yelling at you will you forgive me?" Neji didn't like it when she added chan since it was meant for girls but this time he let it slide. Neji nodded. "Then will you go to the market and get me a box of feminine items in lavender?" said Tenten in a sickly sweet voice with a child like smile on her face. Neji didn't know what scared him more, the fact that she was stabbing him with senbon and her rage or the fact how she apologized and how her emotions changed to a sweet one in the matter of seconds. He decided to let it go and walk away slowly hoping she won't notice. Once he out of the door he ran to the market as fast as he could.

**I am sorry I haven't updated in so long I know it was very long time ago I want to thank all the people who subscribe, favorite, read, and reviewed my story it means a lot to a 12 year old (47 more days until I am 13:[ ). Also I want a beta more like I need one that can correct and if they want add more to make it better. Can anyone explain how to get a beta and how they get your story to correct it do you send it in an email or something? Until Next Time and remember to do F.A.R.S so read it because I went through the trouble of making it up :D I also know it was short the more F.A.R.S I get the faster I will update and it will get better every chapter because I will try. F.A.R.S is at the bottom so read it please I beg you.**

** -aliceX3wonderland **

**F.A.R.S**

**Favorite**

**Add to communities**

**Review**

**Subscribe**


	3. AN

Dear readers,

I am sorry for not updating I have had writers block, but I have thought of new ideas. Also, I am having problems with the people around me aka my friends. So now I am starting to write to get away and reconnect with my childhood friends.

-Alice Kumiko Nakamura


End file.
